Alola Life
by BlueBlade87
Summary: My take on the ending of Sun and Moon. note takes places a few months after the official ending. will include characters from other pokemon games and such. have fun reading.


"Alola strangers welcome to Alola. I'm Captain Ilima welcome to Mele Mele Island." A boy with pinkish brown hair and a tan complexion greeted the two visitors who were surprised at meeting him at the Marina.

"Um...hi thanks for the greeting." The boy with orange-brown hair said at trying to figure out what the young male was there for. He was also wearing a black button-up shirt with green shorts and green sport shoes he also had a pair of sunglasses on.

"We were suppose to meet the professor and the champion of the region, where are they." The boy beside the other one said with light brown hair and a shirt that had a 96 on it and jeans he also had a cap on and a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Sadly the professor got caught up at the battle royal and our champion is at a meeting at our Pokémon league for an event that all of them are preparing." Ilima told the two with a sigh at the words.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Ilima." The trio turned their heads to see a girl in a white shirt and skirt she also had her blonde hair in a ponytail and a braid around it and a she was holding an Eevee in her arms.

"Its okay Lillie our new guests just got here only minutes ago." Ilima told the now named Lillie. When she got up to them she started to get her breath back and bowed slightly at them.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Lillie and I'm a new trail captain, and I welcome you to Alola." Lillie told the two as she gave a smile to them.

"Hey you look no older then 11 or 12 how are you a captain, plus I guess it's nice to meet you I'm Blue this is my pal Red and his partner Pikachu." The now named blue told them and Red nodded at them while Pikachu gave a cheerful greeting to the two.

"Kokoko" The group turned to where the sound was coming from.

"What the heck was that!?" Blue asked as the sound ended as Lillie and Ilima giggled and laughed slightly at hearing him.

"That was Tapu Koko our island deity he's a very nice Pokémon and a curious one as well." The group heard a voice as they turned and saw a tanned older man wearing a yellow over-shirt and wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with a rope-like belt with flip-flops on and a younger boy with his hair up and wearing a yellow flower pattern shorts and a black shirt on and flip-flops as well and he ran up to the four and started to introduce himself.

"Alola nice to meet you I'm Hau and this is my grandpa Hala he's the Kahuna of the island." Hau said as he did a little jump with a big smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you mister Hala and Hau names Blue and this is Red."

"Alola." The two non-natives said to the two new arrivals and Hala started to laugh.

"It's nice to meet more people from out of Alola, what are you young men here for the sights or the newly established Pokémon League?" Hala asked as the four who lived in the regions saw the eyes of Red light up at hearing the Pokémon league being mentioned and Blue getting a cocky smirk on his face.

"Your Island Challenge that all of the Islands do sound interesting I know Red wouldn't mind doing it and neither would I but I'm here for more of a vacation and having some fun off from my gym duties." Blue said as everyone sweat dropped at hearing what he said. Red meanwhile shook his head at his friend's antics.

"If either of you happen to ever want to start the island challenge please talk to either me, Ilima or Lillie to start. I will be at Iki town east of this city." Hala said as he started to walk away and the two Trail captains walking off with him.

"If either of you want to talk to me I'll be at the Trainer's school also to the east." Ilima said as he waved goodbye and Lillie nodded her head.

"I'll be at the observatory that was recently built in the city; I hope you two take the challenge." Lillie said as she ran off. Only Hau, Blue and Red were left as Hau smile got bigger.

"You two are going to need these if you wanna take the Island Challenge." Hau gave them two amulets that the two hung off of their backpacks and Hau ran off and after he got away from them he turned back and told the two.

"If you make past all of the new Trail Captains and the Kahunas you get to challenge the Pokémon League and a fair warning they are really strong and even though I completed my Island challenge I still can't get past the Elite Four and the Champion is even stronger then them, good luck Red and Blue you're going to need it." Hau said as he started to run off again.

"I think I'm going to like it here Red, how bout you?" Blue asked his rival and best friend.

"I'm going to like it to but I wanna go see my mom and brother again it's been a while since I saw them." Red said as the two started to walk and Blue exclaimed.

"Oh yeah right it's been like what 6 years, right with you up on Mt silver all the time and going to the other regions; he was what, 5 when we started our journey and the last time you saw either of them was when you won the Kanto Pokémon League." Blue said as his eyes were following a girl they were walking by with pink and yellow hair.

"Yeah I'm such a dumb brother I hope these Pokémon I got him while I was traveling around." Red said as he pulled out five pokeballs each holding one Pokémon native to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos.

"You worry to much dude your brother and you are going to get along really well, plus their going to be more happy at seeing their son and big brother again after so long and you got those letters from him as he went around in his Island Challenge." Blue said as he playfully punched Red shoulder and laughed at how his friend was worrying about the fact he couldn't see his mom or brother in a long time due to his journey but they understood.

"Yeah I guess your right even thought that's hard for me to say." Red said as Pikachu spoke in agreement with his trainer and Blue sweat dropped at what his friend and the Pokémon said.

As the two were walking past a building that looked like a school they saw two people battling one had a his brown hair held in a black and red sports cap with a pokeball on it and wearing a blue tank top and black shorts with red shoes and the other trainer had a white short sleeve on and blue dress like pants and his black hair had a section up and the two Pokémon fighting were a Samurott and Seperior with a group of onlookers watching the match.

"Well look who it is the Pokémon gym leader Cheren and Black Unova's champion." Blue said as Red look as well seeing the match between the two rivals and the cheer squad was in fact Bianca, Rosa and Hugh from Unova as well red only remembering them as he meet them in the PWT in Unova.

"Yeah and we shouldn't interrupt I wanna see my family." Red said as he started walking again and Blue caught up with him as the two started walking again this time they ran into a woman who was wearing a white shirt and a long yellow skirt and a meowth and the meowth ran up to Red and started to rub its head on his leg.

"Oh Red and Blue it's so good to see you and how are you two I hope the boat ride wasn't too long." Red's mom said as she gave Blue and Red a hug and a motherly smile.

"Oh I just realized how tall the two of you got over the years and your both only 16 my you two are lucky you look like your father and grandfather they were both quite the lookers back then." At hearing what Red's mom say the two young men gained a blush on their faces.

"Mom!"  
"Misses Kirisame!" Red and Blue yelled at hearing the woman tease them about their looks and said woman was laughing at their embarrassment.

"Well I guess you wanna see Dunovan Red and catch up on all the journeys you've been on huh." Red's mom said as a little puppy Pokémon came from the backyard having jumped over the fence and started to rub its head on Red's pants leg.

"Oh it looks like Little Rockruff likes you Red." His mom said as she giggled a little at seeing the baby Rockruff being so affectionate out side of his parents and 'grandfather'.

"So this Pokémon is called a Rockruff huh." Blue said as he over looked the Pokémon as Pikachu got off of Red's shoulder and greeted the new Pokémon and Red picking the Pokémon up.

"It's cute and looks strong." Red said as he was trying to fight the blush that was forming on his face at seeing the puppy and from the kisses the puppy Pokémon was giving him.

"It's actually a baby and only recently hatched from its egg and I think it found its trainer." Red's mom said with a grin at seeing her oldest hold the baby Pokémon and seeing Pikachu jump around in joy meeting a new friend.

"Misses Kirisame hello."  
"Hello Auntie." The trio heard new voices and the trio also recognized the voices seeing Hau and Lillie coming from behind as they from a trail that lead down to a beach area.

"Lillie, Hau alola you two. What have you been up too?" Red's mom said as she and other two turned and greeted the two younger kids.

"I just had a battle against a Gymleader from Kalos down at the beach and she was tough alright, that battle gave me chicken skin like the first one I had with Dunovan." Hau said as he started to jump around and couldn't stop smiling and Lillie grinned at Hau's energy.

"I find it nice that you still are so happy even after losing against Miss. Korrina." Lillie said as Hau was still bouncing around and up came a pair of people one was a male wearing an all black and red outfit and a woman wearing a white dress with yellow accents with her hair covering one eye and wearing strange high heel shoes.

"Hau you still have that happy-go-lucky attitude, I'm glad you haven't changed and I don't think I have met you two before." The boy said as the woman giggled at his antics.

"Now now Gladion let little Hau have his fun I saw in your eyes too that you wanted to battle her as well." The woman said as the male blushed a bit.

"Of course I would want to battle her Mother I want to see the power of a Kalos Gymleader as a member of the Elite Four here." Gladion told his mother shocking Red and Blue at learning that a guy younger than them was a member of the elite four.

"Oh it's Lusamine and Gladion alola." Red's mom said as she greeted the two and the now named Lusamine waved at Red's mom.

"Hello Gale it's good to see you I'm sorry I had to cancel our plan for lunch something at the foundation came up that was urgent and I need to check on it." Lusamine said as she looked at Red and Blue.

"And you two are I don't think I've ever meet you." Lusamine said as Red and Blue got over their shock.

"I'm Blue miss Lusamine and this is my friend Red." Blue said as Gladion eyes grew wide slightly at hearing Red's name but he returned to normal soon after.

"I see so you're the Red that I've been hearing about from Dunovan." Gladion said as a grin appeared on his face as Hau and Lillie eyes widened at hearing what he said.

"You're Red no way you have to battle me please Dunovan told me you were really strong please please please." Hau said as Red backed dup a little from Hau being so close.

"Wow I'm surprised that I didn't realize earlier I'm sorry Red but I heard that you were a really good older brother from Dunovan." Lillie said as Red started to smile at hearing that his little bro still spoke highly of him even after the years of not seeing each other.

"Yeah and speaking of Dunovan do you guys know where he is I wanted to catch up with him and give him some stuff that I got for him from the other regions I visited." Red said as Lillie answered him.

"He was watching Hau's battle with Miss. Korrina and Professor Kukui asked him and Miss Korrina to have a battle at the beach out side of his lab, I think the battle is still going on." Lillie said as Hau jumped up.

"I can take you to the lab if you want guys, you come too Gladion I know you wanna see Dunovan battle too." Hau said as Gladion nodded.

"I do I wanna see my friend and rival in action again before the next challenger appears for me to beat at the Pokémon League." Gladion said as he started to walk with Hau, Red and Blue to the Pokémon lab.

"Well then how about we girls go shopping then what do you say Gale, Lillie." Lusamine asked the other two females.

"That be fun I haven't gone shopping in a while." Red's mom said as Lillie smiled.

"I'd like to buy some new books and star charts for the observatory too." Lillie said as the three started to walk towards the mall.

…..

"Let's go Lucario **Close Combat!** " A girl in a white skater dress and wearing her hair in a ponytail said as the Lucario got in close to the owl-looking Pokémon that stood on two legs with a green hood thing covering its head and its wings looked like a clock.

"Sorry Miss. Korrina but that won't work." A boy around Hau's age with Red's hair color while wearing a red shirt and black shorts and black athletic shoes on and he also wasn't wearing a hat after he said that the punch that the Lucario threw at the owl Pokémon phased through it.

"What the heck it didn't hit!" Korrina said wide eyed at the events that just happened.

"The reason as to why is simple Decidueye is part Ghost-type so fighting moves won't work on it, okay Decidueye let's wrap this up **Brave Bird**!" Decidueye flew into the air and dive bombed the Lucario effectively knocking it out and ending the battle.

"That was a good fight Dunovan you really gave my Pokémon a beat-down but I know that this fight was a good experience for them and me." Korrina said as she and the other two now just took notice of the four males.

"Aw we missed it I wanted to see more of the battle then the end." Hau said as he ran up to the three and the others walking.

"You took longer then I had thought Dunovan." Gladion said as the group came up to them.

"Hey Dunovan miss me." Blue asked as Red went up and hugged his younger brother and Dunovan returned said hug as well.

"I missed you big bro how was your journey around the world? You too Pikachu." Dunovan asked as the group started to communicate on a different subject as the two brothers caught up.

"It was good I meet a lot of different Pokémon it was fun I also got you some stuff too here." Red said as he handed his younger brother some pokeballs from his bag.

"You got me some Pokémon cool thanks Red!" Dunovan said as he tossed up the five pokeballs from his brother and out came a Mareep, Mudkip, Starly, Tepig, and a Frokie got out of the pokeballs and started to look around.

"Well why don't the two of you join us inside and we can talk more about the trials?" Kukui asked as the two brothers looked at him and nodded.

…

"Well from what Blue told me the two of you wanted to do the Island challenge yeah." Kukui said as Red nodded his head and Kukui gained a giant grin on his face.

"Excellent that made me happier then an encore." Kukui said as Hau and Dunovan hung their head and Korrina laughed at hearing that while Gladion had a deadpan look.

"Since Hau gave you two the amulets for taking on the trail why don't you start with his trial." Kukui said as Red and Blue looked Hau as he recovered from his head hanging and started bouncing around again.

"OH yeah my trial is right next to the lab it's at ten kart hill I'll go set everything up!" Hau said as he ran out of the lab and to his trial site.

"Well since Hau ran off I'll explain the Island challenge rules. Number one once you enter the trial gate you can't catch any Pokémon until the trial is over. Number two you can't leave the trial sight at any time and if you do you must restart over again. And last you must beat all of the trials on the island before doing the grand trail in witch you fight the Kahuna." Dunovan explained as Red and Blue nodded at the new information.

"I hope you enjoy life in Alola for now big bro and dumb Blue the Island challenge is hard and fun at the same time." Red nodded while Blue gave a half-hearted glare to the boy at hearing what he was called.

…

Author's notes

Well time to ride out the hype train as I've beat Sun and I'm playing Moon as of writing this. Love this game so much but the post-game feels kinda empty, don't get me wrong I love what we can do in the post-game but if feels a little hollow cause from what I've seen none of the trial captains really get developed outside of their trials, so I decided to write this as a more or less AU of the game after the elite four challenge and fighting to become champion. Also as you read have I decided to make some characters trial captains and an Elite Four member as to why, Hau deserves something since he canonically losses to the player as it's a 5 v. 6 with him have 5 Pokémon. Lillie would want to help out given the fact she was receiving help from everyone and after her brief time in Kanto she would probably have enough courage to be a Trial Captain and she also would gladly do it as she had a major character development from 'I can't do anything' to as 'long as I have Pokémon with me I can do it'. And Gladion kinda deserves more from the game since while he was a jerk it was nice to have a semi-first gen rival who was more focused on being strong then having fun plus I like him and he's more or less a Dark/Poison fighter (even though he only has one of each type in his default team, but with Silvally and how it can change type would be fun to see in a league match later down the line plus two more slots open for his poison and dark team will be fun to figure out.) Also Lillie and Hau are the Physic and Flying captains and before you 'But that one lady from the Pokémon league is flying type' remember the Kahunas are members of the elite four and you have to fight them before that and as such have their Z-crystals but you have to go out of your way to get the flying, ice and physic Z-crystals and I still haven't found the physic one yet still. (can anyone tell me where to find it please leave a review.) Also this will include spoilers for the main story so be warned. Also please review and like as it helps me understand what I need to do to be a better writer for you guys.

Anyway have a great day and night and I hope the lame pun by Kukui didn't kill you. (Also request what Pokémon characters you want to see in the future chapters cause I feel like their wasn't enough representation from the other gens. Really they bring back Red and Blue but no one else seriously I wanted to see the other playable characters and some NPCs like the mentioned ones in the story.)


End file.
